Mobile Suit Gundam Climax U.C.: The Bonds of the Bloodline
Mobile Suit Gundam Climax U.C.: The Bonds of the Bloodline (Kidou Senshi Gundam Climax U.C. Tsumugareshi Kizuna, 機動戦士ガンダム クライマックスU.C. -紡がれし血統(きずな)-) is a manga written and illustrated by Morita Takashi, It is an adaptation of the Video Game Mobile Suit Gundam Climax U.C. for PlayStation 2, published by Kadokawa Shoten and serialized Gundam Ace in 2006. Story A family drama which goes over three generations. From the Battle of Jaburo in U.C 0079 to the battle with the Crossbone Vanguard in U.C 0123. Kamuna Tachibana who grows from a green 21 year old EFF ensign to the 65 year old Veteran commander of the Frontier Side. In the middle of fighting the Vanguard, he notices that the commander of the enemy MS forces is none other than his son Syun. Wondering where he made a mistake, Kamuna looks back to the past and tries to find an answer. Chapters Volume 1 ''Prologue ~smashing together~'' The introduction opens with the scene of Nana Tachibana crying in her cockpit while engaging a member of the Crossbone Vanguard in a duel, stating that no sister should ever have to fight their own brother like this. On the bridge of one of the federation vessels Commander Tachibana is informed that a mobile suit team is rapidly approaching their fleet, While still on the battlefield Nana Continues to reason with her brother Syun questioning why they even have to battle since they are a family, When he retorts that he is no longer Syun and that he is Stein of the Crossbone Vanguard. When he turns away from her and fires directly at the ship that his father is commanding. Commander Tachibana well aware of who his daughter is fighting begins to wonder if the past is repeating and begins to question himself on how and where it went wrong? ''Period 1 Fighting transmigration of souls'' 0079 U.C. A brief recap is given highlighting the early events of the One Year War such as Operation British the first utilization of Mobile Suits in battle and the Activation of the RX-78-2 Gundam at Side 7 in September, until we are introduced to Kamuna Tachibana only 21 and his teams operation at Odessa. 30th November 0079 U.C. Ellen Rocifer remarks that the Zeon assault on Jaburo is particularly hard today, Shirley Ramsay shrugs it off stating that its just a scheduled bombardment and Pamil Macdamil casually says it has nothing to do with them considering their position from the defense line. Pamil questions how the vice Admiral has not heard of their heroic action and if he has them he would not be letting their talent go to waste by letting them be positioned in such a boring place. However Shirley says that the reason why they have been placed in such a location and because the vice Admiral is Kamuna's father and wants his son to be safe. Kamuna remembers a conversation with his father on how he wanted to be assigned to a MS team, but he regards the idea as ridiculous and dismisses his own son. Suddenly the Walls of the cave around them begin to shake violently and they realize that enemy MS have entered the facility. Shirley completely ignores Kamuna orders and goes off on her own to investigate, Kamuna wanting to protect his teammate and to prevent her from getting a demotion for not following order his team to move out and begins to devise a plan. Shirley who has discovered the intruder, discovers that he and his Zaku II have already disabled two GMs' and he quickly severs one of her GM arms before she has time to react. It is only due to the timely intervention by Kamuna that she is saved from certain death, as another two Zaku II have arrived, he orders Shirley to use the verniers full thrust for 3 seconds on his mark. On his mark the floor suddenly drops and the Zeon pilots realize they are in a MS elevator shaft and laying in wait at the bottom of the shaft is Pamil with a Missile Pod which he uses to destroy the 3 Zaku II units. Ellen immediately contacts them to inform them that an enemy Aquatic MS team have entered from the location that they were guarding and one of the units is a red Z'Gok! While Kamuna and the others are instantly taken aback with shock that the Red Comet has broken into Jaburo, Ellen continues to ask for orders, but Kamuna fails to respond. Some time later Kamuna in a meeting with his father is informed that while the damage was kept to a minimum due to the Gundam and the White Base's presence at Jaburo he cannot excuse his actions, he also explains under normal circumstances disobedience of military orders and abandoning their position, would result in a strict penalty, but in this instance he leaves his son off with a warning. Once outside Shirley demands an explanation as to why Kamuna took responsibility in for what were her actions, Kamuna can only respond that it was his failure as a team leader to stop her and as a result he was responsible for actions. Shirley proceeds to strike him and declare that they are a team and that he should learn to rely on other people and not just himself. ''Period 2 Endless vengeance'' ''Period 3 Reborn Omen'' ''Period 4 Father's Afterglow'' ''Period 5 Shadow of the father'' Volume 2 ''Intermission ~Ambition~'' ''Period 6'' ''Period 7'' ''Period 8 Between light and darkness'' ''Period 9'' ''Period 10'' ''Epilogue ''~ Birth ~ Characters First Generation *Kamuna Tachibana *Nishiba Tachibana *Brosyun *Ellen Rocifer *Pamil Macdamil *Shirley Ramsay *Nagisa Florin Second Generation *Syun Tachibana (aka Stein Bunyil) *Nana Tachibana Principality of Zeon *Char Aznable *Dozle Zabi *Garma Zabi *Gihren Zabi *Degwin Sodo Zabi *Zeon Zum Deikun Crossbone Vanguard *Carozzo Ronah Titans *Yazan Gable *Bask Om AEUG *Kamille Bidan Neo Zeon *Haman Karn Mechanics Earth Federation Forces/AEUG/Titans/Londo Bell Mobile Weapons *RGM-79 GM *RX-78-2 Gundam *RX-79(G) Gundam Ground Type *RMS-106 Hizack *RMS-108 Marasai *MSA-003 Nemo *NRX-044 Asshimar *RMS-179 GM II *RGM-86R GM III *RGM-79C GM Type C *RGM-89 Jegan *RGZ-91 Re-GZ *F90V Gundam F90 VSBR Type *F90II-L Gundam F90II Long Range Type *F71 G-Cannon *RGM-122 Javelin Prototype Vehicles and Support Units *Dodai Kai *Dogosse Giar-class *Salamis-class *Magellan-class *Fanfan *Hover Truck *Ra Cailum Principality of Zeon/Zeon Remnants/Axis/Neo Zeon Mobile Weapons *MS-06F Zaku II *MSM-04 Acguy *MSM-07S Z'Gok Commander Type *MS-09B Dom *MS-14A Gelgoog *RX-78GP02A Gundam "Physalis" *AMX-002 Neue Ziel *MSN-04 Sazabi *AMS-119 Geara Doga Vehicles and Support Units *Musai-class Crossbone Vanguard Mobile Weapons *XM-01 Den'an Zon *XM-03 Ebirhu-S *XM-05 Berga Giros Vehicles and Support Units *Zamouth Garr-class *Zamouth Giri-class *Zamouth Jeth-class *Zamouth Nada-class Gallery cucsumple0002.jpg cucsumple0004.jpg cuc01_1.jpg U.C.yokoku01.jpg U.C.yokoku04.jpg U_2.C.yokoku02-03.jpg Climax U.C Volume 20006.jpg Climax U.C Volume 20021.jpg Climax U.C Volume 20008.jpg Climax U.C Volume 20090.jpg Climax U.C Volume zzczc20148.jpg Climax U.C Volume 20224.jpg Climax U.C Volume 20225.jpg Climax U.C Volume 20221.jpg Climax U.C Volume 20135.jpg Climax U.C Volume 20216.jpg Climax U.C Volume 20217.jpg Climax U.C Volume 20220.jpg Editions *Vol.1 ISBN 4-04-713869-X-C0979 *Vol.2 ISBN 978-4-04-713921-3-C0979 External Links *http://www.kadokawa.co.jp/comic/bk_detail.php?pcd=200608000153 *http://www.mahq.net/mecha/gundam/climaxuc/index.htm *http://www.geocities.jp/allthatgundam/comic/climaxuc.htm